Help
by DelusionalFantasy
Summary: What happens when Amelia shows up at Owen's house drenched and crying. It's a dark and stormy night in Seattle, anything can happen. It's past midnight and Amelia's shirt is ripped. He lets her in as she is still shivering from the rain and fear from what just occurred.


**This is my first fanfic ever. Sorry if it doesn't reach any of your expectations. I hope you all like it. In this story, both Amelia and Owen have their own temporary place.**

* * *

It was an unnaturally dark night, a little too dark. Any source of light could barely be seen. The storm was roaring, it would be safe to say the

nonexistent gods were angry. Owen was having trouble falling asleep as he watched the rain trickle down the window. No matter how hard

he tried, he could not get himself to fall asleep. The thunder, no longer a complete trigger of his PTSD, still had a small effect on him. After an

hour of failed attempts to get any sleep he decided to get up and look for something to eat. As soon as he reached the kitchen counter, he

heard a loud knock on the door. Who would be knocking at 1:25 am, especially in this weather? He went to open the door to find Amelia

soaked, standing on his "welcome" mat, which didn't look so welcoming anymore. Not only was she soaked in rain but also tears. "Uh, hey.

What happened to you? Are you o-" she quickly closed the door shut a little too hard out of fear and embraced him into a tight hug that

seemed never ending. He snaked his arms around her and tried to comfort her. She was still crying and would not stop shivering. After a few

minutes she let go and began closing every curtain he had and he helped her do so even though he was confused. He then noticed the side of

her shirt was ripped. He went to the kitchen and brought her some water. He sat down with her and held her hand, a thing that seemed to be

a sort of natural thing for them. He pulled her into a hug. "Shh it's okay. I'm here now, you're safe." She shivered, "H-he's going to kill me, he's

after me Owen!" "Amelia, what happened? What is going on?" "He t-tried to stab me with a knife. My shirt, he cut my shirt and I ran. He got in

when I was throwing the trash out. I was in the kitchen when he attacked and I ran to my room and locked it. I barely got out through the

window. I was scared, I didn't know what to do." "Who is this person?" "I don't know!" "you're okay now, he's not here. I won't let anything

happen. But we have to report this. Something could have happened to you, I don't know what I would've done." He went for the phone. "No

please don't, im scared. What if he followed me, what if he is out there waiting. Don't leave me, please. Can we do this later, something might

happen to you. Something always happens when I'm around." "We have to at least call the police, let me call at least, or let me go outside

and check. Just to be safe" she tugged at his arm,"No! Don't go outside. Anything, but don't go outside." "okay but You're soaked, let me get

you some clothes" "You don't have to." "Yes I do, you could get sick." Owen got up and so did Amelia, not wanting to leave him for even a

second. She held on to his arm as he led her into his room. He chose an old shirt that fit him comfortably and a hoodie that was closest to her

small frame. She changed in the bathroom with the door open as he stood outside having to guard her from anything. She came out from the

bathroom now changed into his clothes. It was now 2:47 am. His unmistakable scent now took over hers. She thanked him for the clothes and

sat next to him as he was about to call. He pushed in the numbers and then placed the phone to his ear. Nothing. He tried again. After 4

attempts, his phone stopped working. It had no signal and died even though it was fully charged. "Owen, what's going on." "The phone isn't

working, dammit." "Try the house phone." as soon as he got up the lights went off. A car went off in the distance and Amelia screamed. She

held onto Owen as he hugged her. "He knows where I am Owen! Something's gonna happen, I know it!" "No, I promise nothing will happen to

you. I promise, we'll be okay." he said as he stroked her hair. She cried softly into his neck for a good few minutes. Then he remembered he

had candles and they lit up a few. They did not help much because it was too dark. But it provided some sort of comfort. It was now 3:38 am.

A knock is heard on the door. "Oh god, we need to get out of here!" she tightens her grasp on his arm. "It may be someone else." then the

lights flicker all over the house as thunder is heard. They flicker a good 6 times, finally staying on. Another loud knock is heard on the door.

Owen turns all the lights off and stays on the ground holding Amelia by the waist. They stay there on the floor, their energy slowly diminishing.

His arm is around her waist as they fall into a blissful sleep on the carpet. It is 4:27 am when she wakes up in a small pool of blood forming on

her shorts. She is confused, and suddenly realizes that she hadn't gotten her period last month. She does not want to accept what might be

happening. She gets up immediately waking Owen. A sharp pain from her abdomen causes her to sort of shriek. "Amelia? What's wrong? Are

you okay?" "oh god, it hurts. I'm having cramps, why does it hurt so much? I think I'm pregnant. How could I not ha- ahh have noticed!" He

immediately runs to turn the light on, part of her black shorts have darkened. "We have to get to the hospital. Now!" He lays her back down.

"Owen, we can't. What if he is out there?" "Well screw it, I can't lose either of you!" he says as he runs for the car keys and an extra blanket.

She's trying not to cry. The pain and fear both contributing to it. He carries her out the house and into the car, carefully setting her down as

she clutches onto the car seat. Then someone pulls Owen from behind, attempting to punch him but failing. Little did he know that he is used

to any kind of trauma. Owen pushes the guy to the floor, in return receiving a few blows to the face, and holds him down as he beats the living

crap out of him. Right now his main concern are the people inside the car. As soon as he makes sure he's unconscious, he runs to the car and

drives faster than ever.

* * *

㈝8㈝8㈝8㈝8 **Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
